lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game widow
Old Wikia Is it possible to change the wiki so that it allows the old function of adding friends, or is it permanently on or off on certain wikis? SPARTAN-014 17:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-014SPARTAN-014 17:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Friends No, I mean through the wiki. I'm not allowed to use Facebook or any kind of social network due to security reasons (getting robbed, personal info goes public, so on). If you started your wikia account here, then you'll probably get an option to add friends through that wiki. ~~SPARTAN-014~~ Adding Friends Do you know how to add friends? I originally joined Wikia Gaming via Halopedia (the Halo wiki), but on this wiki I can't add any friends. SPARTAN-014 20:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-014SPARTAN-014 20:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Main Page How do I change the Main Page in order to post announcement or other things ? Navarobirsk 18:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It was the same for months, so I think it ought to be changed. And not just simple news, a whole box like Featured Article or Featured Media. Navarobirsk 18:40, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I think the coding would be nice. Navarobirsk 18:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Navarobirsk 07:29, March 20, 2010 (UTC) "Hi there! I'm Game widow from the Wikia Gaming team. Since Lost Planet 2 is imminent, would you like to change the skin of your wiki to reflect the newer game? I will shortly have a full mockup of a proposal i can show you. What do you think? — Game widow 10:39, May 5, 2010 (UTC)" That'd be nice. I've just got the current setup so it won't be blank but I'm not sure of the best way to change the skin. I would appreciate some help. Screen Width Ever since the skin is changed, the wiki has lost some width. It is not a problem, but it is a little bothersome to scroll down on some pages. Can you do something about it ? Navarobirsk 17:54, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :That /is/ the skin, but if you prefer, i can make it so that just the main page is fixed width and the other pages are not. However, that means you won't see much of the skin, it will be covered by the page. Most people tend to just revert a few pages where width is really a problem, i can also do that, but by "a few" i mean less than 10. The choice is yours — Game widow 17:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. Seems to be a lot hassle to me. Navarobirsk 19:47, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Just to be clear, having the main page fixed width and the rest full width is a very quick fix. — Game widow 19:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you say so, having a squeeze width is a little unsettling for me, so I would like to have "fullscreen" resolution. Navarobirsk 19:55, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Navarobirsk 04:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I think it will become necessary to make infoboxes for VS and Weapons, in order to have more homogeneity between the pages, instead of having to correct each boxes that gets easily messed up. But I don't know how to make them. Navarobirsk 04:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Have you seen any infoboxes on other wikis that you like (colour doesn't matter, we can change that) ? — Game widow 16:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I tried, but none fits our needs. And I don't know about the settings since they seem to be different on each wiki. I barely manage to make decent templates by myself. A simple infobox with a picture and all the necessary information on each row would be enough. Navarobirsk 16:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sure but what do you consider "all the necessary info" ? give me a list — Game widow 17:00, May 27, 2010 (UTC) For Weapons it would be: :Name :Type :Class :Ammo per pickup :Ammo clip :Max Ammo For VS it would be: :Name :Codename :Speed :Jump :Hover :Dash :Special :Weapon mounts :First use Maybe other things will have to be added in the future. Navarobirsk 19:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, how about this for weapons and this for VS ? — Game widow 20:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. Thanks for your help. Navarobirsk 04:15, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :They'be both been copied over to this wiki now. — Game widow 12:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Weapon infobox need an upgrade. When a field is empty, for example, when there is no first use, i'd like that the infobox doesn't display first use. Is it possible ? Navarobirsk 19:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Are you using the ones i made for you? (Template:WeaponInfobox) ? it has first use — Game widow 20:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I am. But I mean that there is no first use in LP2, since it depends on what players unlocks. But there is a first use in LP1. Navarobirsk 05:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :oh, i see what you mean — Game widow 11:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::And i do believe that works now — Game widow 13:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) It does. Thanks a lot. Navarobirsk 17:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Local list users page The color of the text is light gray and it is difficult to read, can you fix it ? Navarobirsk 10:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :That should be more readable now :) — Game widow 10:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Navarobirsk 12:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin status request I have noticed that vandals have been attracted to this wiki lately as it has grown in popularity. Since I know Navarobirsk already have your hands full with formatting issues, perhaps you could allow me to help out as a fellow administrator? I believe that as an admin, I should be able to act as a moderator and keep the non-constructive edits to a minimum (and banning repeat offenders if needed), letting the wiki develop into the definitive source of Lost Planet information. Please tell me what you think of this on my talk page as soon as possible. Reference How to make a "ref. needed" without having to scroll at the bottom of a page ? Navarobirsk 19:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, its just a reference that says "ref. needed" where all the references are stacked. (Between <> references\) I'd like to have something like "ref. needed" straight next to the information that needs referencing. Navarobirsk 20:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Thanks. Navarobirsk 20:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki protection How do we protect all pages of the wiki in one shot so that only registered users can edit them ? Navarobirsk 14:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that's done by wikia staff, i'll ask and get back to you — Game widow 14:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::So i asked around and it is something that must be done by wikia staff (i'm just a helper, so i don't have access to the system that would do that). You should send your request to community@wikia.com, they'll explain any requirements — Game widow 14:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) How did you get a transparent background for lost planet wiki? :Just look at Mediawiki:wikia.css, it's the first line. — Game widow (talk) 11:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC)